


The Step Was Worth the Fall

by tanris



Series: Not So Happy Ever Afters [2]
Category: Fairy Tales and Related Fandoms
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Female Protagonist, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-13
Updated: 2010-09-13
Packaged: 2017-10-11 19:25:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 75
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/116065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tanris/pseuds/tanris





	The Step Was Worth the Fall

Do you think  
I didn't know what would happen,  
Didn't know I would lose him  
And die because of it?  
Does it make it more tragic  
To think I risked all for love  
And lost?  
I didn't  
Not the way you think  
I grew legs  
Not for him  
But for myself  
I didn't love him  
I loved the land  
The earth  
She is what I lost  
But at least I had her  
For a time


End file.
